


Встреча № 2

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Series: Встречи — случайные и не очень [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Уорд специально приходит на встречу АА и находит там стремного киллера и секс в туалетной кабинке





	Встреча № 2

Уорд лежит на кровати, прямо в одежде, задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Думает о сексе. О том, как час назад его натягивал незнакомый мужик в пустом классе, на дешевом столе, пока за стеной уже знакомые алкоголики жаловались на трагичную свою жизнь другим таким же. (Знаешь, в чем разница между алкоголиком и пьяницей, сынок?) Нет, ему случалось подкладываться под чужие жесткие руки и твердый член, но обычно он бывал при этом так нахреначен коктейлем из виски и героина, что с трудом потом вспоминал лицо, к этим органам прилагающееся. (Пьяницы не ходят на гребаные встречи). 

В этот раз лицо он помнит. Нос с горбинкой, внимательные темные глаза. Помнит, и что-то его подспудно тревожит. Словно он видел это лицо где-то, и даже не раз. Возможно, в баре. Возможно, он уже трахался с этим парнем, уже имел его член внутри себя, все так же жестко и без особых церемоний. Скорее всего. 

Уорд засыпает, не раздеваясь, без душа и в чужой сперме (тебе так не хватает СПИДа в коллекции неприятностей, придурок?). Просыпается подкинутый внезапной вспышкой адреналина — мозг во сне подбрасывает ответ на вопрос, с которым засыпал, — дрожащими пальцами набирает имя в поисковике и смотрит, застыв, на знакомое лицо на экране. Губы холодеют от запоздалого страха. На фотографии — Фрэнк Касл в зале суда, смотрит все так же укоризненно и хмуро, словно другого выражения лица этому парню не завезли.  
— Ты должен быть мертв, — говорит ему Уорд, и собственный голос в пустоте комнаты звучит хрипло и глухо. 

Уорд празднует свой новый день рождения стаканом виски, прежде чем успевает об этом задуматься. Серебряный жетончик с надписью «24 часа» маячит впереди, завтра будет новая встреча анонимных идиотов, и можно будет начать сначала. А сегодня пальцы подрагивают на холодном стекле стакана, зубы колотит о грань. 

* * * 

Он все равно идет на следующую встречу туда же. Упрямо стиснув зубы — он отказывается позволять мертвому убийце выжить себя со своей территории. Это идиотизм и, возможно, суицидальность, но ему плевать. Касла там нет. Нет его и на следующий день, и в день после этого. Уорд расслабляется. Он не знает, почему он не звонит в полицию (что ты им скажешь, какие твои доказательства, малыш?), возможно, потому что не хочет ввязываться во все это, а может, потому что Фрэнк Касл убивает плохих людей, а хорошие люди заслуживают того, чтобы плохие были убиты. Уорд только не уверен, что сам он достаточно хорош. Или достаточно плох?

Месяц спустя красный жетончик ложится ему в ладонь. Уорд смотрит на него с восторгом и отчаянием. Тридцать дней с трезвым сознанием кажутся вечностью. Он не был собой столько времени подряд, что теперь не знает, как с этим жить. Его поздравляют, он криво улыбается и выходит посреди встречи, потому что не может больше слушать о чужих проблемах.

На выходе — замирает. Касл сидит в коридоре, откинувшись на бледно-голубую стену и прикрыв глаза. Уорд делает шаг вперед, и Касл моментально подбирается, одарив его цепким, напряженным взглядом. Узнав, расслабляется.  
— Привет, Уорд, — говорит он хрипло.  
— Привет, Фрэнк, — эхом отзывается Уорд, прежде чем понимает, какую глупость сделал.  
— О, вот как… — Каратель поигрывает желваками.  
Уорд не двигается с места.  
— Хочешь?.. — предлагает Касл, и прежде чем он заканчивает, Уорд кивает.  
— Да, — говорит он, — Хочу. 

В этот раз они оказываются в туалете. Касл молча заталкивает Уорда в кабинку, зачем-то расстегивает на нем рубашку, лишая при этом пары пуговиц, водит пальцами по животу. Уорда трясет от нахлынувшего адреналина, но страха нет. Напряжение сродни этому особому чувству на русских горках, когда ты медленно заполз на самый верх, и сейчас тебя кинет вниз.  
Уорда разворачивают лицом к перегородке между кабинками. Он послушно раздвигает ноги, подается назад. Брюки сползают к ботинкам. У Касла жесткие пальцы, и Уорд не может не думать, что это от оружия. Что вот эта мозоль, царапающая его кожу, когда Касл раздвигает ягодицы, чтобы толкнуться членом внутрь, она от того, как раз за разом ложился на палец автомат.  
Слюны мало, тем более для этой позы, и Уорд хрипло выдыхает:  
— Смазка в кармане.  
Как ни странно, Касл прислушивается, ощупывает его пиджак, одновременно умудряясь облапать, отстраняется на мгновение. В задницу Уорда проникают хорошо смазанные пальцы, раскрывают его, подготавливают к вторжению.  
— И где ты только так... Научился?.. — стонет Уорд, когда Касл задевает костяшками простату.  
— Я люблю трахаться молча, — затыкает его Касл и меняет пальцы на член. По смазке тот скользит легко, заполняет Уорда за мгновение, надежно отвлекая от любых разговоров.  
В этот раз все по-другому — куда более вдумчивый и медленный секс, но от того не менее горячий. В какой-то момент позы и ощущений мало, Уорд отлипает от стены, упирается в нее руками, склоняется, выгибаясь так, чтобы Касл мог проникать глубже. Тот одобрительно гладит Уорда по спине и трахает его — размашисто, грубо, сильно, так, что мошонка громко шлепает по ягодицам. Хлипкие стенки кабинки трясутся, скрип соединений напоминает о том несчастном столе, и хотя Уорд заглушает стоны, прикусив губу, все равно любой, кто зайдет сейчас в туалет, сможет понять, что здесь происходит. От этой мысли по всему телу разливается горячая волна. Уорд стонет теперь уже в голос, сжимает свой член и кончает. Касла это, впрочем, не смущает — тот продолжает двигаться, не меняя темп.  
За стенкой слышится шум — кто-то все-таки пришел в туалет, чтобы воспользоваться им по прямому назначению. Касл замирает на мгновение, но почти сразу перехватывает Уорда удобнее, впивается пальцами в кожу и ускоряется, безжалостно вбиваясь в болезненно чувствительную после оргазма плоть. Кончает он ровно в тот момент, когда незнакомец за стенкой спускает воду и тихо, но достаточно разборчиво бурчит:  
— Извращенцы чертовы.  
Касл, не вытаскивая член, тянет Уорда на себя за ворот рубашки, обнимает и совершенно неожиданно впивается в шею поцелуем, оставляя след. Ощущение настолько странное, что Уорд замирает, боясь спугнуть. Наконец Касл отпускает его, отступает назад, застегивает джинсы и молча направляется к выходу.  
— Фрэнк, — охрипшим голосом окликает его Уорд. Достает визитку из кармана спешно натянутых брюк. — Позвони мне, когда захочешь еще.  
Касл ничего не отвечает, но берет бумажный прямоугольник из его руки, мнет в пальцах, кажется абсолютно машинально складывая его вдвое, так же на автомате сует в карман.  
Касл уходит, и Уорд не думает, что он позвонит. Не знает, что будет делать, если да. И никак не может решить, какой вариант — хуже.


End file.
